


A message and a goodbye

by DjCrescendo27



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Post CoLS, im having feels okay?, like a spur of the moment, or unedited, this is unbettad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjCrescendo27/pseuds/DjCrescendo27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His phone chimes again as he received another message and  still, the warlock refuses to open his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A message and a goodbye

"You have 102 messages and 32 miss calls." His phone chimes again as he received another message and  still, the warlock refuses to open his phone. He was lounging in his sofa, eating a Chinese take-out as he tries to ignore the occasional pang of pain in his chest. It had been a couple of weeks since the break-up and still he can't stop thinking of Alec.

"You have 105 messages and 32 miss calls."

Magnus groans, irritated at the frequent chimes of his phone. He reaches for the damned thing and mutes it. He wonders just when would Alec stop and give up? He snorts begrudgingly and tosses his phone (and food)back to the table before turning to his side, slipping away to his dreams.  


* * *

 

Magnus wakes up with Chairman's claws scratching at his chest. He hisses at the pain of it and removes the cat from his chest. Magnus glared, seeing that he had several claw marks in his chest but Chairman blinks at him, unamused before trotting off to his phone receiver and. Magnus frowns as he sees a green light blink, meaning he had a voice mail (he have a feeling it was from Alec. Again). He gets up and walks to the receiver, he was about to push the delete button when Chairman Meow hisses and swipes at his ankle.  
Magnus curses and glares at the cat once again. "Do you want me to listen at his message again?! You know he always says the same thing!"  
Chairman just stares at him, his tail flicking anxiously. Magnus sighs,  pressing the 'play' button then leaning against the wall. The receiver beeps and the message starts.  
"M-Magnus… I don’t know whether you'll hear this… but it's worth a try." It was Alec and he seems to be in pain judging from his labored breathing. "I am calling to say goodbye."

Magnus' eyes widens and he leanes forward in alarm. "I-I'm sorry for what I've done. I am really sorry and I regret it with every fiber of my being" A cough "But please… know that I never wanted to harm you. I quickly denied Camille's offer. I love you so much and I realized it would betray you if I agreed.." Alec's voice wavered"I don't have much time now. And I want to…say that I'm really sorry and I love you… goodbye…"  
There was sigh then silence. The message ends and it rendered Magnus to a state of speechlessness and shock. He was vaguely aware of Chairman rubbing at his leg soothingly before he reached for his phone to dial Alec's number.  
"The number you dialed is not available. Please try again later." Magnus' heart drops and dials again and again, with no luck.  
He goes to his inbox and his heart completely shatters. 

 

**Alec 7:09 pm**

_"Magnus, please. I'm really sorry. Answer my calls, I'm worried."_

**Alec 7:11 pm**  
" _Please text back. If you're angry, I understand but please, let me know that you're fine."_

**Alec 7:16 pm**

_"Magnus! Please help!! Someone is attacking the Institute! Izzy and Jace are hurt badly and Clary is missing!"_  
  
 **Alec 7:21 pm**  
 _"They're dead. Oh god. Magnus! No one is answering my calls! You're my only hope, please call help!!"_ **  
**

**Alec 7:28 pm**

_"I'm so sorry"_   
  
**Alec 7:28 pm**

_"I love you"_

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad :(  
> I'm trying a new writing technique so please  
> Excuse the grammar and forgive if they are OOC, tell me what you think :)


End file.
